Scars
by harrypottergeekychick16
Summary: Rose is curious about Hermione's scars and is tired of hearing that she just fell. Does she find out or is she left in the dark again.


**I don't anything minus the plot rest belongs to J.K.R.**

I always wanted to know why mum had those scars on her neck and the on her forearm. She always said it was from being clumsy but I doubt that. Mum isn't clumsy, she makes mistakes. One day dad was about to tell me and Hugo why she has them when she walked in and needed him for something. But she is always avoiding the question. I once even tried to make Uncle George tell me but he wouldn't budge. Today is the day I will ask her. Even if I have to tie her to a chair or use a truth-telling spell. This another thing she is constantly wearing those long hideous shirts. Dad said it's because she loves staying warm but sometimes it's incredibly hot outside. I think she has the whole family keeping her secret. Hugo gave up on asking when Aunt Ginny yelled at him for asking a lot. It was a yell that she'll usually use at a Quidditch game to make the other team mad. You would think mum would get mad at Aunt Ginny, but she didn't. I know that mum and Aunt Ginny have a close friendship starting when mum was in her third year and aunty in her second, but still. So today is the perfect day dad was gone, aunty had to prep for a game and Hugo was Hugo. I see mum reading her favorite book _Hogwarts History _that's when I decided to sneak into the living room and jump on her. Hehe she loves playing with me even though I'm in my fourth year. I also love it. That's when I take her book. So far so good.

"ROSE GIVE ME MY BOOK!" she yelled chasing me.

I lead her into my room and lock the door behind me, so when she slams it she'll be stuck in here with me. She just ran through the door! I throw the book under my bed. Here's the thing I'm as neat as my father so she isn't going to get it without a nice chat.

"ROSE JEAN WEASLEY GO GET MY BOOK NOW!" she ordered.

"Mum, I'll get your book but first answer this one question for me please?"

"Why Rose?"

"Well one you have read that book over a hundred times and two because I really want to know."

"Fine, come on ask it."

"How did you get your scars the ones on you neck and arm?"

"Rose, I have told you already," she hissed through her teeth.

"Mum, seriously!"

"Why are you so curious? Your brother stopped so why can't you?"

"Because I'm like you," I mumbled.

"Fine, but you will have to clean your room with magic and not tell Hugo. Rose promise me that first."

"Promise."

"Ok. Well I got them from the same person at the same time. It was when Uncle Harry, your dad , and I were on the hunt for the horcruxs and trying to kill Voldemort. Your farther just came back from staying with your Grandma; Lorcan and Lysander Scamander's grandfather tried to get us captured to receive Mrs. Luna Lovegood back. He tried but we ran, we ran into the forest and your Uncle Harry said his name. Which at the time was a terrible thing to say. These men caught us and dragged us to Malfoy Manor where this hideous women named Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to torture me. Your farther offered himself but she said if I died she would come for him. She hated me because I am a Muggel and at that time it was terrible for muggel's. Also I was with your uncle so it looked pretty bad for me. She took her wand and wrote the word Mudblood on my arm. Before my favorite house elf Dobby saved us she had a knife around my neck and told Uncle Harry and your dad to surrender. Dobby save myself back there, by risking his life for us. During the war your Grandma Molly got revenge for me and your Aunt Ginny. I'm ashamed of them that's why I hide when. I know your farther feels terrible about them to. For weeks after the war I hid them. Also that's why I didn't want to tell you and Hugo."

By the time she finished, she was in tears. I got off my bed hugged her. I've never seen my mum cry like that before, she asks so tough. I looked at her with a smile. Then said this.

"WOW MY MUM IS FREAKING AWESOME! BATTLE SCARS! MUM YOU CAN KICK ANYONE BUTT WITH OR WITH OUT SPELLS!" I cheered.

"Rose..."

"Mum, you don't need to hide them from me or anyone. To me they show how strong you are. You and dad our my hero's even when I get mad at you guys. Also I wont tell Hugo, seriously."

"Thanks Rose, now my book please," she said while smiling.

"Ok. _Accio_ _Hogwarts History!" _

"Thanks," she said while hugging me and unlocked my door.

A couple of days have passed since our talk and mum has been wearing sleeveless shirts. She looks happier and even stops study ever once in a while to hang out with Albus and me. One day I heard mum and dad talking.

"Hermione what made you change?"

"Rose did. I told her the story of my scars and she loved it. Ron, she called me her hero so I decided to stop hiding from my own children."

"I swear that girl reminds me of you, minus her cleaning habits," he chuckled.

She noticed me being nosy and it made me smile.


End file.
